Versklavt
by Lily272
Summary: Ein Nomade namens Yugi lebt in der Wüste. Er liebt dieses Leben. Aber ein alptraumhaftes Ereignis ändert sein Leben für immer. Wohin wird es ihn führen, bringt es ihm Kummer oder führt es ihn in die Arme seiner einzig wahren Lieb? Übersetzung Enslaved
1. Chapter 1

**Versklavt.**

**Übersetzung von Enslaved.**

Ich liebte mein Leben und mein Zuhause. Mein Zuhause, dass so anders war als alle anderen. Die ganze Wüste war mein daheim. Wir reisten von Wasserloch zu Wasserloch, oder auch einen Fluss entlang. Ich liebte die Wüste und die Tiere die in ihr zuhause waren. Einige waren gefärlich, wie die Skorpione und die Klapperschlangen. Andere waren einfach nur süß, wie die Meerkatzen oder der Wüstenfuchs. Ich hatte sogar meine eigene kleine Wüstenfüchsin. Ich fand sie eines Tages neben ihrer toten Mutter. Ich weis nicht was mit der Mutter passiert war, aber die kleine war nun ganz alleine und ich zog sie auf. Die kleine war meine beste Freundin und ich nannte sie Fenny. Es gab nicht viele, die in meinem Alter waren, da wir ein eher kleiner Stamm von Nomaden waren. Der Vorteil darin war, das wir nicht oft entdeckt wurden, der Nachteil war, dass wenn es doch geschah, waren wir sehr ungeschützt. Und es sind nicht nur die Tiere, die ein Nomade in der Wüste zu fürchten hatte.

Dennoch liebte ich es. Ich sah so viel von Ägypten und der Wüste und liebte das Gefühl des Sandes unter meinen Füßen und den Wind auf meinem Gesicht. Städte waren viel zu geschützt und auch zu laut. Dennoch liebte ich es, sie gelegentlich zu besuchen und über den Markt zu wandern. Ich liebte die Juwelen die es dort gab. Ich hatte sogar selber ein Schmuckstück. Ein echt goldenes Oberarmband. Aber ich wollte immer was mit Rubinen haben, das sind meine Lieblingssteine. Ich liebe ihr tiefes Rot. Ich liebte dieses Leben ,das ich hatte, so sehr das ich nie gedacht hätte, dass es sich je so schnell ändern könnte, in nur einer Nacht. Eine Nacht, die mein ganzes Leben von Glücklichkeit und Freiheit in einen Alptraum verwandelte. Auch hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, das dieser Alptraum mir helfen würde, den einzigen zu finden, den ich je genug lieben könnte um mich sogar willentlich zu weigern in mein altes Leben als Nomade zurückzukehren und statdessen in einer geschäftigen und lauten Stadt zu leben. Den jenigen, den ich eines Tages heiraten werde.

Eine Nacht, der Himmel ist überfüllt mit Sternen und der Mond ist voll, und ich sitze mit einigen anderen, darunter auch mein Großvater, um einem Lagerfeuer und wir erzählen einander Geschichten und Legenden über die Götter und Magie. And diesem Abend erzählte gerade einer die Geschichte, wie unser Pharaoh den bösen Bakura in einem Kampf mit Schattenmonstern besiegt hat. Als plötzlich einer einen Warnruf ausstöst: „Sklavenhändler, rennt!" Sklavenhändler waren einige der Menschen, die einem Nomaden gefärlich werden konten. Sie waren immer auf der Suche nach neuen Menschen, die sie verkaufen konnten, und ein Nomade war leichte Beute. Besonders ein so kleiner Stamm wie der unsere.

Alle versuchten davon zu rennen und sich ein Versteck zu suchen. Es war dunkel, also sollte es nicht zu schwer sein sich zu verstecken. Ich rannte ebenfalls, so schnell ich konnte, aber ich war klein und meine Beine kurz. Ich war nie der beste renner. Dennoch rannte ich in Angst, so schnell ich konnte, ich hoffte davonzukommen vom Hauptlager und mich hinter einer Düne zu verstecken, betend das keiner meine Fußspuren bemerken würde oder zumindest nicht ausreichend Interesse zu haben, um ihnen zu folgen. Ich rannte und rannte und erreichte beinahe die Düne auf die ich zu rannte, als einer mich packte und vom Boden riss. Ich wude auf ein Pferd gezogen, vor einem Reiter, der mich die ganze Zeit über am Arm mit einem eisernen Griff hielt. Es schmerzte und ich schrie und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, versuchte es genug zu lösen um vom Pferd zuspringen aber er war zu stark.

Ich versuchte seine Hand zu beissen und als es gelang, ließ er los. Ich stieß mich vom Pferd und rannte erneut, so schnell ich konnte, in Richtung der nächsten Düne, raus aus ihrem Blickfeld, hoffend davonzukommen aber ich hörte den Mann den ich gebissen habe fluchen und sein Pferd kam erneut dichter zu mir. Ich duckte mich als es zu dicht kam und rannte in eine andere Richtung, zu einer anderen Düne.

Er kam erneut hinter mir her, gewiss erbost dass ich ihn gebissen hatte. Ich rannte nur schneller und als er erneut dichter kam, versuchte ich das gleiche wie zuvor. Doch dieses mal rechnete er damit, das ich mich ducke und er griff meinen anderen Arm und zog mich erneut auf sein Pferd. Dieses mal, da er den anderen Arm hatte, mit dem Rücken auf dem Pferd. Es war sehr unbequem, aber der Hass und die Wut in seinen Augen lies mich so verängstigt, das es mir absulut nichts aus machte. Ich versuchte nur erneut davon zu kommen, aber dieses mal lies er von sich aus, für den bruchteil einer Sekunde, los. Aber bevor ich auch nur daran denken konnte, vom Pferd zu kommen, war seine Hand an meiner Kehle. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen als er sagte: „Versuche so etwas noch ein weiteres mal und es war das letzte was du tust." Er ritt weiter mit mir auf seinem Pferd und ich zitterte. Ich konnte noch immer kaum atmen und nach einer kuzen Zeit wurde alles um mich herum langsam komplett schwarz und die Geräusche um mich herum verschwanden langsam, als ich mein bewusstsein verlor.

Als ich erwachte, war ich in einem Käfig, der aus Holz gefertigt war. Ich sah mich in ihm um und sah ein paar Männer aus meinem Nomadenstamm, sowie einige andere die mir unbekannt waren. „Bist du in Ordnung, Yugi?" Fragte mich einer der Männer aus meinem Stamm. Ich schaute mich zuerst weiter um und sah noch einen weiteren Käfig mit Frauen und Mädchen in ihm. Ausserdem sind noch Reiter um uns herum, einer von ihnen war der jenige der mich gefangen genommen hatte. Er trug nun mein Oberarmband, während ich nur an beiden Armen blaue Flecken hatte. Ich bin mir sicher das ich auch einen um meinen Hals habe. Ich kann spüren wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und kämpfe gegen sie an. Aber ich habe Angst. Der Mann aus meinem Stamm schaut mich nur weiter an und sagt „Kopf hoch, wenigstens is dein Grossvater davongekommen, und wer weis evtl. werden wir später eine Chance bekommen davonzurennen. Gib noch nicht auf." Ich nicke aber fuhle mich nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. Ich kann fühlen wie ich den Kampf gegen die Tränen verliere, als unser Käfig von einigen Kamelen durch meine geliebte Wüste gezogen wird, während die Sonne aufging zu einem neuen Tag, meinem ersten Tag als Sklave.

Wir ritten fünf Tage lang durch die Wüste und hielten nachts bei Wasserlöchern. Wir bekamen morgens, mittags und abends ein wenig Wasser zu trinken und nachts dazu ein wenig zu essen. Aber während dieser Tage war ich immer hungrig. Ich hoffte das meine kleine Wüstenfüchsin in Sicherheit war, vielleicht bei Großvater. Er würde sich gut um sie kümmern und währe mit ihr um sich auch nicht so einsam. Ich hingegen fühlte mich schrecklich einsam. Es waren nur wenige hier die ich kannte und keiner von ihnen war ein besonders guter Freund. Sie waren alle älter. Nun wirkte die Wüste auf mich traurig und ich hasste den Käfig mehr wie alles andere. Ich verstand nie wie Leute in einem Gebäude leben konnten das geschlossen war und in einer Stadt, mit all den Geräuschen und weit weg von dem Wüstenwind. Das alleine war schon zu wenig freiraum für meinen Geschmack. Aber dieser Käfig war schlimmer. Selbst in der Wüste, selbst wenn ich noch immer den Wind auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ich war eingesperrt, unfähig den Sand unter meinen nackten Füßen zu spüren oder durch die Wüste zu rennen, ohne Möglichkeit die Meerkatzen zu beobachten oder um einem Feuer zu sitzen und Legenden zu lauschen.

Jede Nacht weinte ich mich selbst in den Schlaf und betete, das wenn ich erwachen würde, dieses alles sich als Alptraum heraustellen würde. Ein Traum den ich fürchte für eine Weile aber dann vergaß, während ich mit Fenny herumrenne, durch meine Wüste renne mit dem Sand unter meinen Füßen und dem Wind in meinen Haaren. Nichts konnte mich mehr zufrieden stellen oder mir mehr Freude verschaffen.

Und jede Nacht wurde dieses in meinen Träumen wahr, jede Nacht war ich frei und rannte durch meine Wüste über die Dünen durstig in die Richtung einer Oase oder eines Wasserloches dem wir uns näherten. Jede Nacht hörte ich meines Großvaters warnende Stimme, auf meine Schritte zu achten und meine Augen nach Schlangen und Skorpionen offen zu halten. Aber sobald ich erwachte, war ich zurück in dem Käfig und weinte. Ich konnte nicht anders. Die anderen Männer schauten mich an als wäre mein Verhalten peinlich für sie, aber ich konnte dieses Gefühl des eingeschlossen sein nicht bekämpfen und nicht ertragen. Ich weis ihnen ging es nicht besser, aber ich war nicht so stark wie sie.

Nach diesen fünf Tagen erreichten wir die Baustelle für die neue Pyramide, die für Pharaoh Atemu gebaut wurde. Und die Sklavenhändler versuchten alle Männer sowie einige der Frauen an die Vorstehenden der Baustelle zu verkaufen. Nach diesem Tag waren alle anderen Männer fort und ich war alleine in meinem Käffig mit nur wenigen Frauen und Mädchen im anderen Käfig. Alle Männer waren verkauft. Alle, ausser ich. Ich war zu klein und schwach.

Einer der Sklavenhändler beschwerte sich bei einem anderen, den der nun mein Armband trug und schimpfte das er mich mitnahm in jener Nacht, wo er doch einen kräftigeren hätte greifen können. Doch der Mann mit meinem Armband sagte: „Er mag klein und schwächlich sein, aber schau ihn dir genauer an, sein kindliches und unschuldiges Gesicht und schmaler, zierlicher Körperbau, er ist gutaussehend und ich wette, das einige der reichen Männer in der Stadt einen guten Preis zahlen um ihn als Bettsklaven nutzen zu können." Ich starrte ihn an, als ich das hörte, ängstlicher als je zuvor. Sie konnten das nicht im ernst meinen oder? Der erste der sich beschwert hatte, schaute zu mir rüber und fragte: „Hast du je ne Nacht mit einem anderen verbracht, Junge?" Ich starrte ihn an und murmelte „Nein." Ich hoffte sie würden ihre Idee nun vergessen, mit der Einsicht dass ich keinerlei Erfahrung hatte, und nicht wüsste was zu tun wäre. „Siehst du," sagte der Mann, der mein Armband trug „Er ist unberührt sogar noch besser, so wird er mehr einbringen." Nun wünschte ich mir gelogen zu haben. Beide Männer starrten mich an und der erste sagte zu dem mit meinem Armband: „Zu schade, um ehrlich zu sein, Ich würde nur zu gerne selber etwas Spass mit dem kleinen haben, bevor wir ihn verkaufen, aber da das nur den Preis mindert, werde ich es wohl lieber lassen." Und schon bin ich wieder erleichtert, ehrlich gewesen zu sein, den ich fürchte sie beide, besonders den der mich in jener Nacht nahezu erwürgt hatte.

Langsam ritten wir nun auf die Stadt zu. Die Hauptstadt. Ich war dort zuvor und hatte den großen farbenfrohen Marktplatz über alles geliebt. Doch dieses mal fürchtete ich mich vor ihm. Den diesesmal würde ich auf einem der Podeste stehen, auf dehnen die Sklavenhändler ihre lebende Ware präsentierten und um den Preis feilschten, bis eine Einigung zustande kam und ich würde an jemandem verkauft werden. Unwissend wer diese Person war oder was sie mit mir tun würde. Ich fürchtete den Moment wo dies geschah, aber es gab nichts das ich tun könnte. Wir erreichten die Stadt in der Abenddämmerung und machten Rast, gerade innerhalb der Stadtmauern, für diese Nacht. Eine letzte Nacht werde ich in diesem Käfig sein und dann an jemanden verkauft werden, unwissend was aus mir werden würde. Diese Nacht, kam kein schöner Traum von Freiheit zu mir, denn in dieser Nacht hielt die Angst vor dem Morgen mich wach.

Als der Morgen hereinbach wurden wir, ich und die Frauen und Mädchen die übrig waren, zu einem der Podeste gebracht und an Pfählen angebunden, wo wir präsentiert werden sollten. Ich zitterte und versuchte erneut gegen Tränen anzukämpfen, doch wie gewöhnlich mit nur geringem Erfolg. Ich konnte die Tränen mein Gesicht herunterlaufen fühlen, als mich die Menschen aus der Menge musterten. Manche fragten nach dem Preis und einige von ihnen amüsierten sich über den hohen Preis für einen so schmächtigen Sklaven und versuchten, über den Preis zu feilschen. Nach einer Weile war dort einer der besonders beharrlich feilschte. Er musterte mich immer wieder und stellte den Männern Fragen, wie zum Beispiel nach meinem Alter. Keiner der Händler wusste es bisher und so wurde ich gefragt. Ich blieb stumm. Sollten sie doch sehen, dass ich nicht ganz so weinerlich war, wie sie glaubten und nicht alles nur über mich ergehen lassen würde. Doch einer ohrfeigte mich. Hart. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis ich murmelte „20 Jahre", nur damit er endlich aufhören würde. Es war der Mann, mit meinem Armband und als er nun stoppte, schmerzte mein Gesicht von all den harten Schlägen gegen meine Wange.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die Bezahlung und ich fürchtete mich immer mehr, da sie einer Einigung immer näher rückten und der Mann sah nicht nur so aus als währe er zwei mal so alt wie ich, sondern auch stark und groß und ich fürchtete ihn schon jetzt. Sie kamen zu einer Einigung, mit einem Preis der nur wenig über der Hälfte des zuerst verlangten lag. Als sie gerade den Kauf mit einem Handschlag besiegeln wollten war eine laute Stimme zu hören „Wartet! Ich werde sein Gewicht in Gold zahlen."

Alle starten zu dem Besitzer der Stimme. Selbst Leute die zuvor uninteressiert vorbei gelaufen waren lauschten nun und starrten zu dem gutaussehenden und noch immer recht jungen Mann auf einem Pferd, der von anderen umgeben war. Die meisten schienen Wachen zu sein, doch einer trug andere Kleidung, dieser sagte nun „Nun mal ehrlich, mein lieber Cousin, hast du nicht mittlerweile genügend von ihnen?" Der erste, der gerufen hatte, lächelte etwas und sagte: „Das kannst du nicht verstehen, nicht bis du es ebenfalls versucht hast." Der andere der etwas größer war rollte mit den Augen und wirkte auf mich als hätte er etwas anderes, das ihm auf den Lippen lag, aber das er sich verbiss. Und mittlerweile konnte ich mir denken warum er dies tat. Ich bemerkte zwei Gegenstände, einen bei je einem dieser Männer. Der etwas kleinere, der so viel Gold für mich geboten hatte, bei weitem mehr als die Sklavenhändler zu Beginn verlangt hatten, trug das Puzzle einer auf dem Kopf hängenden Pyramide mit einem Auge auf ihr, um den Hals und der andere einen Stab der das gleiche Auge als Symbol auf ihm hatte. Das Milleniumspuzzle und den Milleniumsstab. Ich kannte beide von den Geschichten und das bedeutete das, der Mann mit dem Puzzle der mich kaufen wollte, der Pharaoh war und der andere sein Cousin der Prister Seto.

Nun zitterte ich noch mehr. Der Pharaoh hatte die gleichen Haare wie ich und sah mir in allem anderen auch recht ähnlich. Wie eine verbesserte Version von mir. Eine sehr viel verbesserte und männlichere Version. Er strahlte gerade zu Macht aus, obwohl auch er eher klein war, wenn auch nicht so winzig wie ich. Und seine Augen hatten die fazinierendste Farbe, die ich je gesehen habe. Noch viel schöner als das Rot von Rubinen. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und erklomm das Podium auf dem ich stand. Er kam dierekt auf mich zu und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf meine schmerzende Wange, so sanft das die Berührung keinerlei Schmerzen hervorrief, als er mich fragte: „Wer hat dir das angetan, mein kleiner Schöner?" Ich starrte nur, unfähig Worte zu formen. Der Pharaoh stand direkt vor mir, mit einer Hand auf meiner Wange, die nun gewiss einen großen blauen Fleck hatte von den Schlägen und er sah zu mir hinunter. Ausserdem wollte er mein Gewicht in Gold bezahlen, nur um mich zu bekommen. Ich zitterte so sehr, dass ich unmöglich anworten konnte.

Der Sklavenhändler war verärgert das ich sogar dem Pharaoh persönlich eine Antwort verweigerte. Er erhob seine Hand erneut über seinen Kopf, bereit mich erneut mit aller Kraft zu schlagen, aber als er gerade dabei war dieses zu tun, fing der Pharaoh seinen Schlag mit einer Hand ab und hielt ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn mit Kraft und Schnelligkeit die Hand auf seinen Rücken zu verdrehen. Wobei der Sklavenhänder gegen seinen Willen herumgedreht wurde. Der Pharaoh mag etwas kleiner sein, aber er war stark. Sehr stark sogar und ich war überascht bei seiner Stärke, sowie verängstigt. „Ich vermute dann mal das du es warst." Sagte der Pharaoh nun „Dann sag mir doch, haben wir eine Abmachung oder muss ich deinen armseligen Hintern erst in das Reich der Schatten schicken und ihn mir gewaltsam von dir nehmen?"

„Er ist euer, mein Pharaoh, Seht ihn als ein Geschenk, mein Pharaoh. Um unseren gütigen, fairen und gutherzigen Pharaoh zu huldigen." Der Pharaoh lächelte und sagte „Dann danke ich vielmals für das Geschenk das ihr mir macht und da ihr so freundlich wart, werde auch ich nun so freundlich sein und euch warnen, das wenn irgend jemand jemals das berührt was mein ist," und an diesem Punkt zwang der Pharaoh den verdrehten Arm weiter seinen Rücken hinauf und verursachte so dem Sklavenhändler größte Schmerzen und brachte ein Jammern aus seinem Munde hervor „dann tendiere ich dazu SEHR ungehalten zu werden." Und damit stieß er ihn von sich weg, wodurch der Sklavenhändler vor ihnen auf den Boden des Podiums fiel.

Nun drehte sich der Pharaoh erneut mir zu und ich zitterte noch mehr als zuvor nach dieser Demonstration seiner Stärke, doch er flüsterte gefühlvoll: „Mache dir keine Sorgen, mein kleiner. Ich werde dir keine Schmerzen bereiten und niemand anders wird es je wieder wagen es zu tun, ich verspreche dir dich zu beschützen." Ich sah ihm in die Augen, immer noch zitternd aber dennoch bewundernd. Er sah freundlich und mitfühlend zu mir und lächelte liebevoll aber ich war dennoch etwas ängstlich, nach allem was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war.

Er drehte sich um und fragte einen der Wachen nach einem Messer. Die Wache warf ihm eines zu, das er fing und nutzte, um die Seile die mich hielten zu zerschneiden. Ein Teil von mir wollte davon rennen und sich verstecken aber ich war zu verängstigt um mich zu rühren. Ausserdem wusste ich, dass mit all den Wachen die anwesend waren und dem starken und mächtigen jungen Pharaoh, der noch immer das Messer hielt, ich ohnehin keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Ich musterte ihn und das Messer für einen Moment, als er mich auf mal auf den Arm nahm und wie ein Baby zu seinem Pferd trug. Er hob mich hinauf und stieg hinter mir auf, bevor er fragte „Bereit zu gehen?" Ich sah ein letztes Mal zu dem Mann, der nun langsam wieder hoch kam und noch immer mein Armband trug. Ich wünschte ich hätte es noch immer. Ich war immer so stolz gewesen, ein echt goldenes Armband zu besitzen und trug es immer, seit dem Tag an dem ich es bekam. Er beobachtete meinen Blick und fragte „Was ist es, das du möchtest?"

Ich schaute zu ihm herauf, überascht das er mich bereits so gut durchschauen konnte. Doch dann flüsterte ich sehr leise und noch immer etwas verängstigt, bei dem Gedanken was dieser mächtige Pharaoh zu tun vermochte „Mein... mein Armbad, er nahm es einfach."

Pharaoh Atemu lächelte mich an und sagte, laut genug das der Sklavenhändler es hören musste „Ich bin mir sicher mein Kleiner, das er dir dein Armband mit größten Freuden zurückgeben würde, oder nicht?" Irgendwie war es ihm möglich diese freundlichen Wörter unglaublich bedrohend klingen zu lassen. Und der Sklavenhändler nahm das Oberarmband ab und reichte es einem der Wachen, die es an den Pharaoh weiterreichten. Und anstatt es mir zu geben, befestigte er es wo es hingehörte, an meinen Arm. Ich schaute in seine Augen und er sagte „Das steht dir viel besser als diese schrecklichen blauen Flecken. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns etwas umsehen und noch andere Dinge für dich kaufen. Heute kaufe ich dir alles was du möchtest." Ich starrte, meine Augen wurden weit und ich konnte ein kleines Lächeln erneut um meine lippen spielen spüren. Ich liebe den Markt noch immer, sogar nach diesem Alptraum, und ich hoffe das ich wenigstens einen Gegenstand mit Rubinen bekomme, auch wenn die Farbe seiner Augen um einiges besser ist.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich beobachtete jede Bewegung von Pharaoh Atemu, als wir über den Marktplatz ritten. Ich habe auch noch immer etwas Angst vor ihm. Nach einer Weile sagte sein Cousin Priester Seto: „Wirst du schwach? Der letzte Kerl, der einen Sklaven den du später gekauft hast schlecht behandelte, wandelt noch immer durch das Schattenreich."

Der Pharaoh sah zu ihm herüber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sagte: „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne warst du es doch, der mir vorhielt das ich zu streng gewesen sei und ich nicht erwarten kann, dass sich das verhalten meines Volkes und der Sklavenhändler so einfach ändern lasse und sie plözlich freundlich wären. Und nun nennst du mich schwach, weil ich ihn nicht ins Schattenreich verbannte?"

Priester Seto sagte darauf nur: „Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, ich war wohl lediglich überrascht das du tatsächlich ausnahmsweise auf mich gehört hast."

Ich sah wie der Pharaoh zu mir hinablächelte. Einer seiner Arme war die ganze Zeit über um mich, und er hielt mich fest an sich gepresst. Aber es gab mir nicht das Gefühl eingeschlossen oder eingeschränkt zu sein, es fühlte sich beschützend an. Er pausierte an jedem Stand der Schmuck verkaufte und ich konnte ihn mir ansehen. Ich traute mich jedoch nie zu sagen was mir gefiehl, aber es stellte sich heraus das es auch nicht nötig war. Er beobachte mich genau und konnte mir ansehen, wenn mir etwas gefiel, allein weil ich es zulang betrachtete und kaufte mir dann all das was ich bewunderte. Als der Tag sich dem Ende neigte, hatte ich bereits mehr Juwelen als ich auf einmal tragen konnte und die meisten waren mit Rubinen. Er versprach auch, dass egal was passieren mochte, sie würden für immer mein sein. Ich wunderte mich warum er das versprach und was eintreffen mochte, dass ich daran zweifeln könnte.

Nachdem wir über den ganzen Markt waren, ritten wir alle zurück zum Palast. Ich fing erneut an zu zittern, als wir ihn erreichten. Ich hatte Angst vor dem was nun passieren würde. Aber nicht so viel. Er war den ganzen Tag lang freundlich, sanft und beschützend mir gegenüber gewesen. Er hatte mir ausserdem so viele Geschenke gekauft. Und er war jung und stark und obendrein unglaublich gutaussehend. Seine Augen faszinierten mich noch immer. Dennoch war ich nervös und ein wenig verängstigt bei dem Gedanken an das was passiert, wenn wir erst alleine sind.

Er lächelte die ganze Zeit liebevoll, als er mich mit einem Arm um meine Taille zu seinen Gemächern führte. Ich zitterte noch immer etwas als er sich, nachdem wir seine Gemächer erreichten, auf sein Bett setzte und mich auf seinen Schoß zog. Doch er flüsterte: „Sei unbesorgt, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, und ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst, mein kleiner Schöner."

Ich schaue ihm eine Weile tief in die Augen, noch immer absolut fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit, während er mich anlächelt und langsam und zärtlich zu küssen beginnt. Ich lasse ihn, denn es fühlt sich schön an, seine sanften Lippen auf den meinen und seine Zunge zu spüren, die schon bald begann meinen Mund zu erforschen. Für lange Zeit tat er nichts weiter als mich zu küssen. Ich entspanne mich mehr und mehr in seinen Armen, unter seinen sanften Küssen. Irgendwann fingen seine Hände langsam an über meinen Oberkörper zu wandern. Ich verspannte mich nicht mehr, ich genoss nur seine sanften, weichen Hände auf meiner Haut und kuschelte mich enger in seine starken Arme.

Wir lagen nach einer weile auf dem Bett, ich war so vertieft in das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen und seiner Hände auf meiner Haut, dass ich es nicht mal bemerkt hatte. Dennoch geschah nichts anderes in dieser Nacht und irgendwann schlief er ein, seine Arme noch immer beschützend um mich. Ich versuchte ebenfalls zu schlafen, doch ohne Erfolg. Es war zu seltsam für mich in einem Gebäude zu sein und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben in einem weichen Bett zu liegen. Für eine lange Zeit versuchte ich einzuschlafen, aber gab zum Schluss auf und befreite mich sachte aus seiner Umarmung, ohne ihn zu wecken. Ich war nicht dumm genug, um auch nur zu versuchen davonzulaufen, ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob ich es versuchen wollte, wenn ich es könnte. Stattdessen ging ich hinaus auf den Balkon und beobachtete von dort aus die Sterne. Hier konnte ich ein klein wenig den Wüstenwind auf meiner Haut spüren, geschwächt von den Stadtmauern, aber er war dort. Ich legte mich hier nieder auf den Boden, er war härter als der Wüstensand, aber mit dem Wind und den Sternen war dieses besser, als das zu weiche Bett innendrin gewesen war und ich falle nach einer Weile endlich in den Schlaf.

Das Licht der Sonne weckte mich am nächsten Morgen, wie schon so viele Morgende zuvor. Ich streckte meine noch müden Glieder ein wenig und hörte daraufhin einen Seufzer. Ich schaute in die Richting von wo es gekommen war und sah den Pharaoh dort stehen. Ein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht, doch es wirkte traurig: „Hättest du eventuell die Güte mir zu erklären, warum du lieber alleine auf meinem harten Balkonboden schläfst, als mit mir in meinem weichen Bett?"

Ich wunderte mich, warum er so traurig wirkte und antwortete ehrlich „Weil ich noch nie zuvor in einem Gebäude geschlafen habe, auch nicht in einem Bett und dadruch konnte ich dort drinnen nicht einschlafen." Ich spürte, wie bei diesen Worten das Blut in mein Gesicht fuhr und ich errötete. Er lächelte mich nur an, nicht ganz so traurig wie zuvor.

Er lief langsam zu mir herüber und setzte sich neben mir auf den Boden, wo ich noch immer lag. Er begann ein wenig mit meinen Haaren zu spielen, bevor er mich fragte: „Heist das, dass du ein Nomade warst?"

Ich schaute ihm eine Weile in diese faszinierenden Augen, bevor ich nickte. Er fragte darufhin nur: „Die anderen, die bei den Sklavenhänderln waren, kamen auch sie von deinem Stamm?"

Ich schaute ihm noch immer in die Augen, als ich ehrlich antwortete: „Nicht die gestern, einige waren zuvor bei ihnen, aber sie wurden als wir die Pyramiden erreichten, dort verkauft. Die Händer hatten versucht alle Männer dort zu verkaufen, aber mich wollten sie dort als einzigen nicht, weil ich zu klein und schwach war und dadurch wurde ich von den anderen aus meinem Stamm getrennt und war allein."

Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete er mein Gesicht ganz genau, als wolle er nach den kleinsten Veränderungen in meinen Gesichtszügen Ausschau halten. Nach einer kleinen Weile fragte er mich: „Wann war das?"

Ich wunderte mich, warum es ihn so interessierte, aber antworte dennoch ehrlich: „Am Morgen des Tages bevor ihr mich gekauft habt."

Er beobachtete mich weiter, diesmal für eine ganze Weile, während er weiter mit meinen Haaren spielte. Ich beobachtete ihn ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Es gefiel mir wenn er mit meinen Haaren spielte, das Gefühl seiner Finger, die sachte hindurchgleiten war unbeschreiblich schön. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile stellte er erneut eine Frage: „Hattest du in deinem Stamm viele Freunde?"

Ich wendete meinen Blick von ihm ab, um zum Horizont zu schauen. Irgendwo dort draussen war mein Großvater und meine kleine Fenny, irgendwo dort dachten sie auch an mich und sorgten sich um mich. Ich vermisste sie so sehr und sagte; „Nicht wirklich Freunde, aber ich hatte meinen Großvater und meine über alles geliebte Fenny."

Erneut saßen wir eine ganze Weile wortlos dort, bis er sagte: „Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu tun und muss dazu etwas fortgehen, ich werde heute Nacht erst sehr spät wieder zurück sein, fürchte ich. Aber ich zeige dir die Gärten bevor ich gehe. Ich bin sicher, du wirst sie lieben und du kannst dich dort frei bewegen, wie auch überall sonst im Palast. Aber sei bitte wieder hier in meinen Gemächern, wenn ich zurückkehre, aber du musst nicht aufbleiben. Gehe ruhig zu Bett, wie gesagt ich werde heute Nacht sehr spät zurück sein."

Ich schaute ihn wieder eine Weile an, bevor ich aufstand und mich bei ihm für sein freundliches Angebot bedankte. Zuerst aßen wir gemeinsem, das Essen war bereits in seinen Gemächern. Es musste gebracht worden sein als ich noch schlief, daraufhin zeigte er mir wie angekündigt die Gärten. Wir liefen eine kleine Weile gemeinsam durch sie hindurch, bevor er ging. Erneut wirkte er traurig und ich wunderte mich erneut warum, was könnte einen so mächtigen jungen Mann so unglücklich machen?

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag in den Gärten und genoss es einfach ungemein. Unglücklicherweise waren die Mauern drum herum so hoch, das nahezu kein Wind zu spüren war. Auch der Sand war nicht wie normaler Wüstensand, sondern feuchter. Er glich eher dem Sand einer Oase. Dennoch, ich spürte erneut Sand unter meinen nackten Füßen und war unbeschreiblich glücklich darüber. Auch die Fische, die in den kleinen Teichen schwammen, hatten es mir angetan. Ich beobachtete sie Stundenlang, während ich mich fragte, was Fenny und Großvater nun wohl gerade taten. Ob sie sich wohl sorgten? Was für eine Frage, Großvater war gewiss ausser sich vor Sorge, ich wünschte ich könnte ihm sagen wo ich war und das es mir gut ging. Auch wenn ich mich eingeschlossen fühlte.

Im Laufe des Tages brachte mir ein Diener des Pharaohs etwas zu essen, dass ich im Garten einnahm. Ich verließ den Garten den ganzen Tag lang nicht ein einziges Mal. Nicht bis es Dunkel wurde und ich mich zurück in die Gemächer des Pharaohs begab. Ich ging sofort zum Balkon, um den Wind zu spüren. Dort legte ich mich nieder und nahm mir vor, nur ein wenig die Sterne zu beobachten, bevor ich erneut versuchen würde, in dem Bett etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch bevor ich dazu kam, schlief ich ein wo ich war.

Erneut wachte ich zur aufgehenden Sonne auf. Ich bemerkte, dass ein Arm um mich geschlungen war und ein Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruhte. Ich erkannte das stachelige Haar sofort und lächlte glücklich. Ich wartete geduldig bis er aufwachte und konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als er sich stöhnend zu strecken begann. „Wie kann jemand nur so schlafen?" fragte er leise murmelnd.

Und ich fragte ihn: „Wie kann jemand ohne den Wüstenwind auf seinem Gesicht und im Haar oder dem Sand unter seinen Füßen leben? Wie kann jemand eingeschlossen in einem Gebäude auf einem unatürlichen und weichem Bett, wie dem euren, schlafen?"

Er lächelte mich liebevoll an und sagte: „Ich denke die Antwort zu beiden Fragen sind die selbige. Es ist alles eine Frage dessen, an was man gewöhnt ist, habe ich recht? Aber da sich eine Gewohnheit ändern kann, stellt sich nun die Frage: Werde ich mich an den harten Balkon gewöhnen müssen oder wirst du bereit sein, meinem Bett noch eine Chance zu geben?"

Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich hatte letzte Nacht eigentlich vor, mich in eurem Bett niederzulegen, nachdem ich ein wenig die Sterne beobachten konnte. Doch ich muss eingeschlafen sein, während ich die Schönheit des Nachthimmels bewunderte."

Er lächelte mich noch immer an und nachdem er mir einen kleinen Kuss gab, sagte er: „Wenigstens konnte ich dieses Mal mit dir in meinen Armen erwachen." Erneut spürte ich die Röte in mein Gesicht fahren. Und nach einer weiteren kleinen Weile, in der er dieses beobachtete, sagte er: „Ich habe in den letzten beiden Tagen etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen." Ich musterte ihn verwundert, dass er es für nötig hielt mich darüber zu informieren, dass er etwas vergessen hatte und fragte mich, was es sein mochte, bis er sagte: „Ich vergaß mich nach deinem Namen zu erkundigen."

Dieses mal war er es der errötete, was sein Gesicht irgendwie süß erscheinen lies. Ich lächlte ihn nur liebevoll an und sagte: „Mein Name ist Yugi."

Erneut lächelte er und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich liebe den Namen, er steht dir. Mein wunderschöner kleiner Yugi."

Auch an diesem Tag hatte mein Pharaoh wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Und von dort an war es jeden Tag das Gleiche. Über Tag war ich in den Gärten, ganz alleine und fühlte mich einsam und vermisste ihn. Ich wunderte mich immer, was er wohl gerade tat und wann er Zeit für mich haben würde. Und natürlich auch manchmal, was Großvater und Fenny wohl gerade machten und ob es ihnen gut ging. An manchen Tagen kam Atemu zwischendurch zu mir. Oder, wenn er früher als gewöhnlich Zeit hatte, holte er mich abends aus den Gärten ab. Doch an den meisten Tagen kam er in seine Gemächer zurück und zu mir auf den Balkon, während ich bereits die Sterne beobachtete. Wenn er ankam lockte er mich mit liebevoll geflüsterten Worten in sein Bett und dort in seinen Armen halten und sanft küssen, bis er einschlief. Während der ersten Nächte sah ich mich irgendwann gezwungen, mich zurück auf den Balkon zu stehlen, wo ich Schlaf finden konnte.

Doch nach einigen Nächten in denen ich nur in seinen Armen war und kuschelte, reichte mir diese Form der Zuwendung selber kaum noch aus. Von da ab an war es ein leichtes im Bett einzuschlafen, ich war zu erschöpft um auch nur daran zu denken aufzustehen, davon ganz zu dem Balkon zu laufen, mal ganz zu schweigen.

Der erste Monat im Palast verging in dieser Weise wie im Fluge und ich bemerkte kaum, wie lang ich schon dort war. Doch eines Abends verhielt sich mein Pharaoh ein wenig anders als gewöhnlich, er hielt mich fester im Arm und war verschmuster als zuvor, ausserdem flüsterte er mir immer wieder zu, wie sehr er sich wünschen würde, das ich für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, als währe er dabei Lebewohl zu sagen, als wäre er kurz davor mich für immer davonzuschicken. Ich hoffte das ich mich täuschte, doch er blieb so verschmust und seltsam, bis ich vor Müdigkeit einschlief, zum ersten Mal vor ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen sah er so erschöpft aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht lang keinen Schlaf gefunden. Dennoch sagte er mir, er hätte ein Geschenk für mich. Ein Geschenk, da ich nun seit einem Monat an seiner Seite war. Er sagte, es wäre draußen in den Gärten und das er glücklich war, dass mein Geschenk so schnell angekommen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es dauern würde und hatte eigentlich insgeheim gehofft, es würde ein paar Monate länger dauern und hatte es auch angenommen. Er verwirrte mich mit seinen Worten. Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück führte er mich zu den Gärten und als wir ankamen, konnte ich nichts weiter tun als zu starren. Dort war eine kleine Wüstenfüchsin, die im Wasser spielte und versuchte einen Fisch zu fangen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Hinter ihr stand ein älterer Herr, der die gleichen Haare hatte wie ich, nur das seine ergraut waren.

„Großvater," rief ich und rannte auf ihn zu. Der Mann und die Füchsin drehten sich um und schauten mich nun an. Großvater breitete seine Arme aus und ich fiel regelrecht hinein, während Fenny um mich herum rannte und ansprang, bis ich mich bückte und sie auf den Arm nahm. Gorßvater hielt uns beide nun in seinen Armen. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Und woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass du mich hier finden könntest?", fragte ich überrascht.

Er lächelte mich nur an und sagte mit einem Zwinkern: „Jemand hat alle Stammesmitglieder, die in jener Nacht gefangen genommen und verkauft wurden, wieder befreit und schickte sie aus, um mich und Fenny zu finden und uns mitzuteilen wo du dich aufhälst, als auch das wir dich jederzeit besuchen dürften und das du uns, da du uns vermisst, gerne bald sehen würdest."

Ich starrte ihn eine Weile an, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zurück zu meinem Pharaoh schaute, der noch immer im Eingang zu den Gärten stand und uns mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beobachtete. Doch auch dieses Mal wirkte dieses Lächeln ein wenig traurig.

Ich lies Fenny los und löste mich aus meines Großvaters Umarmung, um zu meinem Pharaoh zurückzurennen. Ich rannte zurück in seine Umarmung und sagte: „Danke, vielen vielen Dank. oh danke, danke, danke. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie unbeschreiblich glücklich und dankbar ich bin."

Er hielt mich ganz fest und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich hoffe, du weisst mitlerweile, dass ich dich nie verlieren will, aber wenn du es dir wirklich wünschst, dann darfst du in deine geliebte Wüste zurückkehren, mit deinem Großvater und Fenny, ich würde dich frei lassen und gehen lassen. Ich will das du glücklich bist. Und ich weiss, dass du noch immer den ganzen Tag hier in diesen Gärten verbringst, jeden einzelnen Tag von morgens bis abends. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich eingeschlossen fühlst."

Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, ich konnte seine Worte kaum glauben. Er war bereit damals so viel zu zahlen und hatte mir so unglaublich viele Juwelen gekauft und ich war mir sicher, er würde sie mich alle behalten lassen, er hatte es immerhin versprochen. Und nach all dem bot er mir an, wieder in Freiheit zu leben, während er mich so fest hielt, als könnte er es nicht übers Herz bringen, mich gehen zu sehen. Und so unglaublich traurig wie seine Augen gerade aussahen, konnte er es wirklich nicht ertragen, und so flüsterte ich ihm zurück: „ Du hast recht, ich liebe die Wüste so sehr und vermisse sie unbeschreiblich, aber ich liebe dich noch mehr und würde dich auch noch viel mehr vermissen, ich möchte nicht von deiner Seite weichen." Wenigstens wusste ich nun, warum er so seltsam war. Er war besorgt, wie ich mich entscheiden würde, er hatte Angst mich zu verlieren.

Für einen Moment hielt er mich noch fester als zuvor und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, bevor er flüsterte: „Danke dir, mein kleiner Schöner. Aber ich fürchte, dass ich wie immer ein paar Dinge zu erledigen habe, aber wenigstens wirst du heute nicht alleine sein und ihr könnt in ruhe reden."

Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich werde dich dennoch vermissen."

Er gab mir noch einen Kuss, bevor er mich mit meinem Großvater alleine lies. Ich lief langsam zu ihm zurück, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Er wirkte besorgt und sagte: „Wir kamen letzte Nacht in dieser Stadt an, doch der Pharaoh persönlich sagte, dass wenn wir eine Nacht warten bevor wir dich sehen, dann würde er dich entscheiden lassen ob du mit uns zurück zum Stamm möchtest."

Ich schaute ihn einen Moment an und sah in seinem besorgten Gesicht, dass er wusste wie ich mich entschieden hatte. Doch da ich es dennoch aussprechen musste, tat ich es: „Er hat mir gerade diese Entscheidung gegeben, doch ich kann nicht zurück, nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn, und auch wenn er noch nicht 'Ich liebe dich' zu mir sagte, glaube ich dennoch dass er es eines Tages wird und denke, dass er es schon so für mich empfindet. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen."

Großvater seufzte und sagte:" Ich fürchte, dass du einen Fehler machst, er ist der Pharaoh und hat vielfältige Verantwortungen, er kann unmöglich für immer bei dir sein und du weist warum. Er wird irgendwann einmal einen Erben brauchen."

Ich schaute ihn and und sagte: „Ich weis, aber ich liebe ihn dennoch und bin mir sicher, dass egal was geschehen wird, er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen und für mich da sein. Ich werde es nicht bereuen Großvater, mache dir keine Sorgen."

-Ende-

**Atemu: **Yugi, du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass Fenny eine Wüstenfüchsin ist, ich hatte echt Panik dass sie deine Geliebte oder so ist, als du von Fenny das erstemal erzählt hast.

**Yugi: ***Kicher* Entschuldige bitte. Und bitte lasst Lily272 wissen, wie euch diese kleine Geschichte gefallen hat. Es gibt eine Fortsetzung, aber die is erstens derzeit nur auf Englisch zu lesen und wird es evtl auch bleiben, (es sei denn, ihre Mutter bettelt und das ist noch fraglich, da dieses die erste Geschichte von ihr ist, die sie lesen kann), zweitens ist die Geschichte nichts für Leute mit schwachen Nerven, da meinem Freund Joey, den ich da bekomme, verdammt viele und unglaublich schreckliche Sachen wiederfahren sind und noch wiederfahren werden. Aber am Ende findet mein intelligenter Pharaoh einen Weg um Erben zu bekommen und dennoch mit mir zusammen zu sein und macht mir einen Heiratsantrag, den ich natürlich annehme. Die Geschichte heist übrigens "Beloved Slave" und es wird noch eine weitere rauskommen, auch auf Englisch, die "Beloved Siblings" heißen wird und in ihr werde ich bereits mit meinem geliebten Pharaoh verheiratet sein. *lächelt überglücklich und verträumt*


End file.
